


Comfort

by cath_mg



Category: Free!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, One Piece
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3524297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cath_mg/pseuds/cath_mg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has their limits. Everyone has that particular time when everything becomes too much and they feel like they couldn't take it anymore. It's normal to seek help in such times.<br/>And what's better than being consoled by 'them'?</p><p>"I'm here. I love you. I don't care if you need to stay up crying all night long, I will stay with you. If you need the medication again, go ahead and take it -- I will love you too. There's nothing you can ever do to lose my love. I will protect you until you die, and after your death I will still protect you. I am stronger than Depression and I am braver than Loneliness and nothing will ever exhaust me."<br/>- Elizabeth Gilbert, in 'Eat, Pray, Love'</p><p>Various/Reader. <br/>As the category says, [Male/Female] aka written with female reader in mind. She/her pronouns on some chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. [ KnB ] - Akashi Seijuurou

**Author's Note:**

> I found myself coping with depression, stress, and overwhelming things by writing down comfort-themed stuff. It helped a lot. So I thought, why not share it with other people?  
> So for whoever reading this, I just hope it can help you as much as it helped me. I hope you feel better even if just a little, after reading this. Remember that you're not alone, and please don't be too hard on yourself. Take breaks, enjoy simple things, and I hope you enjoy reading this... :)

 

 

> " _Life is not easy for any of us. But what of that? We must have perseverance and above all confidence in ourselves. We must believe that we are gifted for something and that this thing must be attained._ " - Marie Curie

 

* * *

 

There is absolute firmness in his eyes, the kind of gaze that you've seen countless times from the spectator's bench when he rule over the court and tramples those who stand in his way.

"I kept telling myself that too, Sei. But this is just -- this is just too much for me to handle. I keep thinking I will mess this up and --"

He cuts your sentence yet again, as he did countless times after he heard your confession about how your self-confidence is thinning and had promptly began to belittle yourself.

" _You will not_."

"And how do you know I won't?" You pout at him, somehow already knowing his answer even before you asked.

"Because I am absolute."

You sigh and was about to ignore your boyfriend and indulge in self-pity just a bit more longer, when he continues his speech. You're certain that his tone softens, even if just a little.

"And you are an _**amazing**_ woman who never fails to exceed my expectations," he reaches out to caress your cheek gently.

"Sei...."

"It might be wise to rest for a bit before you return to work. Let us go to that favorite cafe of yours and we can relax over tea."

You smile weakly and nod as his hand found yours, guiding you to the car waiting outside your house. Maybe you can try to believe in yourself more, since the Emperor himself said that he knows you'll be fine.

Yeah, you will do great for sure.


	2. [ KnB ] - Kise Ryouta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;w; omg, thanks for all the kudos! You're all so precious!

 

> " _Sometimes the most urgent and vital thing you can possibly do is take a complete rest_." - Ashleigh Brilliant

 

* * *

 

 

You found his dog-like traits annoying at times like these.

"[f/n]-cchi, why aren't you paying attention to meeeee~"

"I'm working," you reply curtly, hoping that the blond will get the hint that you do not want to be disturbed right now and he would leave you alone.

Then again, you have long since learned that Ryouta is somewhat what people would call 'high maintenance boyfriends'. Instead of leaving you alone, he continues to nuzzle your arm like a puppy wanting attention. Really, you don't actually mind puppies, but right now you're dying to finish this one assignment that isn't working quite correctly as you hoped to be. And it's due the day after tomorrow.

" _Kise_. You're disturbing me. _Go. Away_."

He gasps audibly at the fact that you just called him by his last name instead the affectionante 'Ryouta', and you feel him retracting his hands which were previously clinging to you.

"S-Sorry...."

You felt like you just kicked a puppy.

"I just thought you're overworking yourself... I mean, you've been sitting there for hours..."

It doesn't help that he looks like one.

"So I thought maybe you should have a break and we can cuddle together..."

Oh, alright. Screw this.

"Fine. Let's cuddle. But only for five minutes."

He grins widely, and you could swear you saw rainbows in the background as he pulled you into a bone-crushing hug.

What you didn't see was how the smile turned into a victorious smirk.

_' **Mission success** ~!'_


	3. [ Free! ] - Tachibana Makoto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you for all the kudos! I'm so sorry I haven't updated recently. It was a busy period in university *sigh*

> " _Everyone has their own insecurities, regardless of how you look or how people perceive you, but sometimes people give their insecurities too much power. Defining beauty is simply a matter of opinion. For me, real beauty has very little to do with the structure of someone's face or body._ " - Devon Aoki

* * *

You didn't even realize that he entered the room.

Your focus is solely on the reflection before yourself in the mirror, clad in your comfy house clothes. Makoto watches in mild interest as you turn from side to side, his eyes taking in your form and admiring how perfect your curves and lines are. However, his expression drops when he notices your frown and dissatisfied pout, your eyes narrowed as if you're looking at something offensive.

He doesn't like such expression marring your face. You look the best when you smile, with that bright shine in your upturned eyes, and he swore when you two started dating back then that he would do _anything_ to make you happy and safe.

"Why are you looking at yourself like that?"

"Because I'm ugly and --" You automatically responds, but stop your mouth from answering when you realize it wasn't the voice that resides inside your head who had asked. Instead, you found your boyfriend looking at you near the entrance of your room, a disapproving expression on his face.

' _See, even he thinks you're getting uglier_ ,' the small voice chided. You shift your gaze away from the mirror and Makoto, finding calm in staring at the floor of your room, imagining how wonderful it would be if the ground just open up and swallow you right now so you don't have to deal with stressing over your body anymore.

"Why would you say that...?" he sounds baffled, but you're too busy listening to the voice inside your head that just told you how big your feet looks to notice the slight worry in the swimmer's voice.

"I _hate_ my body, Makoto," you spilled out, feeling your cheeks start to burn in embarrassment. How can you face him? He's such a perfect human being while you can't even compare in appearance.

"Well, I love your body."

You stare at him in shock, and he stares back, as if challenging you to disprove his blunt statement that just made you feel all tingly inside. That is, for the first five seconds. And then he realizes how inappropriate that sounded.

His blush rivaled yours as he tries to explain that it came out wrong and he was actually just disagreeing with your declaration, not that he was being rude or worse, _eyeing you like a pervert_. You know he didn't meant it that way (Makoto is anything but a pervert, you know that best as his girlfriend), but you're still awed nonetheless. He just admitted that he loves your body. _Makoto **loves** your body. ___

"Why would you say that? I-I'm not even in the ideal weight range! And I have pimples, my hair is so damaged beyond repair, and I just noticed I have really big, weird looking feet--"

"[f/n]-chan, I think you're the prettiest girl I've ever laid my eyes upon."


	4. [ One Piece ] - Monkey D. Luffy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also up in tumblr under the blog http://op-hcandscenarios.tumblr.com/  
> Decided to add this in because of that one comment from "anon". Thanks for comments and kudos c:

 

> " _I have a very positive attitude in life. My insecurity, fear and need to know about tomorrow has fortunately eased. What is going to happen will happen anyway. So why break my head over it?_ " - Katrina Kaif

* * *

You were the newest addition to the Strawhats, the childlike captain having immediately taken a liking to your attitude when they had stopped by to dock at your island. You had accepted the invitation without so much thought, partly because of how friendly and welcoming the crew members were, unlike the previous pirates you had met or sighted in the city. Luffy especially made you feel comfortable and safe, which is quite something since you usually feel wary whenever people were around you. So here you were, two months later, miles away from your hometown and curled in the confines of your room.

On normal days, you would have been outside enjoying the vast expanse of blue sea, maybe talking with Sanji as he prepared lunch or sitting down with Nami and Robin as you read and got yourselves lost in your own book.

But not today. Today was one of those days again.

There were particular days where you would feel like you made the wrong choice of coming abroad Sunny and living the pirate life. Adventuring was fun, sure, but you couldn’t deny that a small part in the back of your mind kept supplying yourself with negative thoughts. Just like now.

_It wasn’t like they needed you, right?_ Everyone was strong and they all had useful practical skills they could be proud of. You on the other hand, had nothing, and you would probably lost in mere seconds if a marine captain or officer ever stumbled your way. You didn’t exactly have a flair in using swords, nor have a genius navigational skill like Nami, and you weren’t even a Devil Fruit user like others. The crew would be better off without–

“[f/n], lunch’s ready!!!” The loud and sudden slam of your wooden door alerted you of an intruder in your room. You had grown fond of Luffy’s voice and so you recognized it immediately, but right now you were too tired mentally to get out from the bed.

A weak smile was all you could manage as you pulled the blanket closer to your body, “You can go and eat, Luffy. I’m not hungry.”

He tilted his head in confusion and stepped closer to inspect you better, “What’s wrong? Are you sick? Need me to call Chopper for you?”

“This won’t be solved by medicine. Just go.”

Much to your surprise, the energetic male chose to ignore your bitter reply and had sat down on your side, close enough for your arms to bump against each other. You felt his gaze on you but you stubbornly refused to met his gaze.

After what felt like eternity, he finally spoke up, “You wanna talk about it?”

Muscles tensing, you stole a wary glance at the male. He was still staring at you, and you could tell that he was curious. You were used to putting up a guard, a wall that separated your emotional state from the world, but with your new captain you actually felt like it was okay to let him knew what you were thinking. Even if he didn’t understand, you would probably feel better letting it out.

“Luffy, I don’t deserve to be in this crew. How do any of you put up with me? I get depressed easily, I think too much, and I’m a damn burden,” you blurted, and observed his reaction.

What you didn’t expect was how his expression turned into cold anger; one that you had witnessed when you along with several others were captured and almost got shipped off to slave traders in one particularly nasty encounter. It was a foreign expression that didn’t suit his usually happy exterior, but to be completely honest, it was quite… _attractive_ , you daresay.

“Who said that?”

“W-What?”

He shifted on his seat as if he was about to stood up, “Who _dared_ to say something like that? _No one_ insults my nakama and gets away with it! I’ll beat them up and–”

“No, Luffy, _no one_! It’s just… Now that I thought about it, I’ve never been useful and, and….,“ you sighed, ”… I’m sorry. I kept feeling down lately and all I can think is how I’m a burden.“

You felt him relax back to his original position. This time, the anger had disappeared and he was back to curious plus confused.

“You’re not a burden! Stop thinking things like that.”

“It’s not that simple!” Your voice had a tint of frustration to it but he didn’t look like he actually noticed.

“Is that so? Hmmm… I don’t really understand.”

“It’s like…. Um…. Okay, you just can’t help being hungry, right? I also can’t help it; I just start thinking about these kind of things, I get sad, and I have no control over it…“

The rubber man silently continued to stare at you as he tried to process what you had said. When the gears in his head clicked, he snapped his fingers and to your second astonishment today, flashed you his usual wide toothy smile.

“Is that so! _I got it!_ So there’s gotta be something we can do to make you stop thinking those kind of stuff, right?! Cause when you’re hungry, you go eat and the problem’s solved!”

You blinked. He blinked back.

“I… Well, if you put it that way, I guess, yeah…?”

His grin widened, if that was even possible, “Great! Whaddya need? Hugs? Treasures? Sanji’s cooking?”

You stared at him in daze. Somehow the huge smile lifted your spirit, just a little bit. It was as if he was indirectly reassuring you that everything would be okay in the end, just because he was around.

“I’m not sure but… Can you stay with me, Luffy?” You wanted to add _‘because when you’re around, it makes me feel better’_ , but you didn’t because it was too embarrassing to say on your part.

“Alright! Oh, but it’s time for lunch so I’ll get the plates here, okay? I’ll get your share too!”

A small smile wormed to your face as you nodded and watched his excited form as he left the room. Before he completely closed the door however, he turned back and watched you for a while, before bouncing back over towards your direction again.

You were about to ask what was wrong, but you felt your vision obscured by his strawhat he had gently placed on your head. You couldn’t completely saw his face, but you were sure he still had that grin as he spoke again, even though his voice was more solemn and you felt tears pricked the corners of your eyes while you grabbed the hat’s edges tightly as if it was your only lifeline at his next sentence.

“You’re going to be okay in no time, [f/n]. I’ll make sure of it.”


	5. [ One Piece ] - Killer

> _“A strong man cannot help a weaker unless the weaker is willing to be helped, and even then the weak man must become strong of himself; he must, by his own efforts, develop the strength which he admires in another. None but himself can alter his condition.”_ ― James Allen, As a Man Thinketh

* * *

 

“I’m sorry.”

Your words made the masked man look at you. Or at least you thought he was looking at you, since you couldn’t see his face because of the mask he kept on. The bottom edge was slightly cracked however, and showed the corner of his lips, courtesy of the rather fierce fight that just happened merely hours ago.

“Why are you sorry? There’s nothing you should be sorry about.” He sounded genuinely confused to your ears. Throughout the years you had been on his side, you’d nearly perfected the art of reading Killer based on his tone of speech, since the opportunity of seeing his facial expression was scarce.

You sighed and glared at the bandages covering one of your arm, a cold hard fact that reminded you of how powerless you were compared to your other crewmates. While it was bandaged, you could still see how bad the wound was and how much pain you were in when the drug hadn’t kicked in. Even the ship’s doctor said it might leave a scar, and that would only serve as a proof of your insecurity of not being good enough in this crew. Or for him, for that matter.

The first mate seemed to notice what you were thinking and nudged your shoulder gently, minding your injuries. It was kind of funny how gentle he was acting towards you and the other crew members, given how merciless he was in battle.

“You’re not a failure or anything of the sort. You wouldn’t be in the crew otherwise.”

“But I’m just so weak, and I hate it. Those guys weren’t even a strong opponent, yet I still barely escaped death. I… I just feel like a failure.”

A short silence befell the both of you. You sneaked a glance towards the male sitting beside you, afraid that you had said something offensive or off-putting.

You were beyond surprised when suddenly the blond haired pirate had placed a hand on top of your head and ruffled the strands of hair, “You hate being weak?”

“…. Yeah.”

“ _Then get stronger_. We’ll get stronger together. Once your injury heals, we can spar together, how does that sounds?”

You smiled weakly at Killer. You knew that his words had truth in it, and what better way to get stronger but to borrow the Kid Pirates’ second-in-command’s assistance in honing yout fighting skill?

As you stood up to get some refreshments, you felt his hand slip into yours as if they should have been naturally entwined together since the very beginning. It felt so right and safe, because you knew as long as he was by your side, you could break through any obstacle. He was just that dependable.

“You’re already so strong as it is, though. Why do you think you need to get even stronger?”

His hand squeezed yours in a loving grasp, “To protect what’s important to me, of course.”


	6. [ KnB ] - Kuroko Tetsuya

 

 

> _"Sometimes, the best way to help someone is just to be near them."_ \- Veronica Roth, Divergent

* * *

 

Your tears continued to fall, soaking the light-blue haired male's shirt, but he doesn't seem to care. Which is good because you feel like you don't want to care anymore.

\-- No.

Actually, you feel like breaking down and choking and drowning from all the pressure, expectations, work, relationships -- everything. Getting someone else's clothes wet isn't really registered as embarrassing in your brain anymore.

In fact, you felt like nothing. You just started crying all of a sudden because somehow you felt like your chest had been stabbed by billions of needles and it just hurts _a lot_. You didn't even flinch when Kuroko let himself in five minutes ago, only staring at him with empty eyes and tears rolling down your cheeks. If he was freaked out, he certainly didn't show it much, because the next thing you know, he had taken you into his embrace and you broke down completely from the simple gesture.

Kuroko continues to pat his hand on your back repeatedly in a soothing motion. His touch is so gentle you feel like a fragile glass, and for that moment, you think you are. A fragile glassware that's about to break.

Time passes, and your sobs quieted down into sniffs. When you're sure you've calmed down enough to not start crying again, you lift your head to meet your significant other's eyes looking back at you.

"You're not going to ask me what happened?"

"Do you want me to?"

You wiped a lone tear that escaped your red eyes, "... Not for now."

"Then I won't," he says simply and handed you his handkerchief, which you accepted thankfully, "Would you like to drink some hot chocolate? It might help."

You stared at the male, smiling slightly, suddenly feeling refreshed, "With marshmallows?"

He replied your smile with his own gentle one, "With marshmallows."


	7. [ KnB ] Nebuya Eikichi

 

> “ _To the people who love you, you are beautiful already. This is not because they’re blind to your shortcomings but because they so clearly see your soul. Your shortcomings then dim by comparison. The people who care about you are willing to let you be imperfect and beautiful, too._ ” ― Victoria Moran, Lit From Within: Tending Your Soul For Lifelong Beauty

 

* * *

 

 

It was but another day for you, yet it felt more precious than ever because you were snuggled up against your boyfriend, one of his arms acting as your makeshift pillow and the other slung carelessly over your waist. Your legs were messily entangled under the blanket in an attempt to share each others’ warmth, fighting against the cold weather brewing outside.

“Eikichi?”

He grunted. You knew it was a sign to say that he was listening to you, so you continued.

“Thank you.”

That made him open one eye to look at you, “I haven’t done anything for you to be grateful of, you know?”

You looked up to him and struggled to put your feelings into words. Talking was never your forte, and expressing yourself were never an easy feat. But your beloved were aware of this nature of yours, so he waited while admiring your eyes and marvelled how it shone brighter than the dimmed winter sunlight coming through the windows on your back.

“I meant for still staying until now. I completely thought you would’ve left by now.”

Nebuya shifted down so he could observe your face clearer. Insecurity were drawn on your expression, and he sighed before sitting up, his strong arms pulling you along with him. For a moment, you were scared. _Was he finally tired of you? Fed up with how clingy and how you overthink things? Did you irritate him?_

_Does he not love you anymore?_

“Isn’t that supposed to be my line?” He began to count with his fingers as you gave him half surprised, half questioning look, “Reo always said I look gross when eating, I’ve been told I look like a gorilla a lot, or I’m too tanned for a Japanese, or that I look a lot older than my age. Even in basketball all I have is my strength, and I’ve got no fancy power or moves like Akashi or Kotarou--”

“B-But you’re cool too, Eikichi!” You cut, determined to disprove his words. He was the best partner you could ever asked for, and you never wanted anyone else to be by your side.

“I love seeing you play basketball and you look so cool doing it even though you don’t have Akashi’s Emperor Eyes or super-fast dribbling like Hayama! I know that although you look tough on the outside, you’re really kind and caring, oh and also I love watching you eat and when you’re doing your muscle training! I mean, there’s nothing wrong with eating more and going to the gym more than normal people, no? And you have your own handsome features and I love your skin colors and a-and uh I-- I’m--” You felt a rush of emotions as your words couldn’t keep up with your feelings, and you clammed up while trying to find words that could describe the torrent of emotions running wild inside you.

“So you don’t mind all my flaws, do you?”

“Of course I don’t! I love you because you’re _you_!” You declared, feverish with excitement and slight embarrassment, for you would’ve never said these things out loud under normal circumstances.

A genuinely wide smile formed on your lover’s face, as he caressed your cheeks with gentleness despite his monstrous strength, “And that’s how I feel towards you too, love.”

“I love _everything_ from your personality and how caring you are,” he placed a kiss on your temple and made a trail downwards, “how your smile always make my day brighter,” another series of pecks placed on your cheek and lips, “how I can always depend on you and how comfy your shoulder is whenever I need to rest,” he finally rested his forehead on said body part and kissed your neck, “... Now, do I need to go lower to prove my point? I could kiss you all over, all night, if you want,” he proposed with a silly grin and less serious demeanor this time, but you somehow knew that he would still kept his words if you were to agree.

You held the urge to cry and smother him back with kisses. In the end, you threw yourself into his chest and hugged him tight, hoping he would understand how precious he was to you. And he probably did, since he returned your hug with the same amount of power, it almost squeezed the breath out from your lungs. The silence that fell was comforting, and you felt light, as if a burden had been lifted off your chest.

“Eikichi.”

“Yeah?”

_“Thank you.”_

“..... Anything for you, [f/name].”


	8. [ KnB ] Takao Kazunari

 

> _"Can miles truly separate you from friends.... If you want to be with someone you love, aren't you already there?"_ -Richard Bach

 

* * *

 

You thought of yourself as a master of holding back.

Holding back your anger and tears whenever someone insulted you, unknowingly or not, has been a second nature to you. Holding back your own opinion when someone said something you thought was stupid and lacking a valid point has always been a simple task. Holding back from eating all those mouthwatering cake on display by that shop you always walked by on your way home too, has long since became a routine.

Right now was no different.

.... Or so you thought.

It had been weeks since you actually met face-to-face with your boyfriend, and you were actually dying to text him. Call him. To just _contact him by whatever means possible._

You kept telling yourself _no, he's probably tired from school and basketball practice_. It's ridiculous and selfish of you to wake him up in the middle of the night just because you felt lonely, but above all, you were afraid that he would found you too clingy and dump you or something. 

You were trying really hard to not let your hands wander to your phone, but as time passed it proved to be difficult to calm the itching of your hand whenever your eyes caught on the sight of your phone, innocently perched on top of your nightstand and just an arm’s reach from your position on top of the bed.

But you felt so lonely it _hurts_.

Before you knew it, your phone was cradled in your hand and your fingers saved the hassle of typing in your lover’s number by pressing down on the speed dial dedicated to him. The next thing you knew, you were listening to the ringtone - one of his favorite band's song, if you remembered it right from all those times listening to him humming cheerfully with that lovely voice of his, which you missed so _so much_. Your teeth chewed down on your bottom lip anxiously, wishing that he would pick up _pick up please pick up--_

And he picked up, all right, but you could feel guilt immediately crashing down on your conscience when his sleepy voice mumbled something that sounded like your name. It was then you were reminded again of the consequence of your action, and you felt your voice raise several octaves higher as you answered, embarrassed and ashamed at how immature you were being.

"I-- Er, s-sorry! It's nothing! Bye!!"

You hung up before Kazunari could complete his reply, which was a slow and confused 'Huh?'.

_What is wrong with you?! It was obvious that he would have been asleep!_ It's _two_ in the morning and only now you remembered that tomorrow - well, today - he was supposed to be having a practice match with Seirin. Yet you woke him up. Just because you were lonely.

The phone on your hand suddenly rang and you almost threw the gadget out of surprise. Nervous, you accepted the call and met a not-so-sleepy voice compared to before. You found your muscles relaxing at the familiar voice and unconsciously snuggled closer into your bolsters.

"[f/name]-chan? What happened? You okay?"

"I'm so sorry, Kazu-kun! I'm okay! You should go back to sleep!" You tried your best to sound convincing, but you knew you had utterly failed because your boyfriend had always been observant, both on and off court, which meant he had caught up to your lies as per usual whenever you tried to hide something from him.

"I know you're lying, [nickname]-chan~ What's wrong? You can't sleep?"

_Were you that easy to read?_ "Well..."

"Come on, you know you can tell me everything! Or should I come over and tickle you until you talk?" he joked.

You bashfully held your tongue, and the line went silent.

".... _Oh!_ I see! Alright, gimme fifteen minutes!"

"Wait, what are you--" you stared at the phone, eyes wide, the electronic’s lit screen indicated that the other party had dismissed the call, "--planning to.... do........."

_He couldn't be planning to come over right? At this hour?_

It was times like these you were glad your room faced the front yard and the gate. In one swift motion, you opened the curtains, covered yourself with the blanket, and stared hopefully outside. Exactly seventeen minutes later, you gaped in disbelief at the figure roaming in front of your house's front door.

He waved, and you just knew he had that usual grin of his plastered on his face even though it was quite dark outside. You were about to make a mad dash to the front door as quietly as possible and unlock the gate for him, but you were rooted to your place by the sudden gymnastic-like movement your boyfriend just performed to pass through the fence to move from your spot. Thank Gods or whoever it is above for his athleticism.

"Are you _crazy_!?" You hissed, opening the window fully when he approached you and started to climb through the gap with ease, before flopping onto your bed with a contented sigh.

"Eh? Wasn't that cool?"

"It--Well, it was! But that's not the point! What if you've gotten hurt?! Or landed wrongly?! Kazunari, _what if you broke your arm, what if something went wrong and you_ \--"

"Aw, is that what you should be saying when I ran all the way just to see my lonely significant other?"

You pouted. Of course he knew. He could always read you so well like an open book. And of course he would come to see you even if it was two in the morning; he possessed as much kindness as his tendency to tease.

“I’m here,” he says as he gathered your body into his embrace. Your arms automatically wind up around his form and you leaned into the warmth your boyfriend provides. He probably had to leave before it got too bright outside, but you were going to savor the moment until then.

“Kazu-kun?”

“Mmm?”

“.... Love you.”

You could almost hear his smile when he laughed, “I love you more, [f/name]-chan!”


End file.
